(1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell element.
(2) Description of Related Art
FIG. 14 shows a solar cell element disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. H11-220154). This solar cell element comprises a substrate 101, a reverse surface reflective layer 102, a first transparent electrode layer 103a formed of ZnO, a second transparent electrode layer 103b formed from ZnO, a semiconductor layer 105, an upper part transparent electrode 106, and a collective electrode in this order.
The second clear electrode layer 103b is composed of a plurality of columnar crystal grains. Each columnar crystal grain has a longitudinal direction along a normal line direction of the substrate 101. The second clear electrode layer 103b has a region where a plurality of columnar crystal grains radiate upwardly.
The upper transparent electrode 106 is irradiated with light from above to generate a voltage difference between the first clear electrode layer 103 and the upper transparent electrode 106.